An unexpected visitor
by zFluffyy
Summary: Just a quick little shorty I felt like writing for entertainment. I know of the errors and will correct them later. Trolls and grammar Nazi's will be laughed at and ignored.


A fan fic, All use of copy write materials are under the free use for non profit federal clause, I own nothing of the materials within, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the various medias, all credit goes to the respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Said by a warrior on a journey that led to a several night stay in Hobbiton.

Speaking to some curious hobbits that were plying him with drinks to get him to tell them some tales of his adventures.

It would be a far better place, this world, if more folk were like you hobbits.  
A people that value good food, fine drink, good, tilled earth, friends and family more than most other things.  
It would indeed be a better place if it were so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This takes place proximally 5 years after the final battle at the lonely mountain.

Gan was tired, very tired, his journey however, was nearly at an end, soon, he would deliver the package he carried and be able to rest a few days before returning to his home, he still carried the wound in his shoulder from a group of bandits that ambushed him a few days ago, one of them an orc.

During the fight he had been struck through his left shoulder by an arrow, he had thought this would be his last fight, he was weakening rapidly during the battle and would have been killed if it were not for the timely intervention of a ranger that had stumbled upon the battle.

They had camped for the following three days to give Gan a little time to recover some of his strength to continue on before the ranger disappeared back off to whatever business he was on.

The remaining journey war arduous, the wound in his shoulder pained him greatly, however, he had sworn to this task and would see to it's completion one way or another.

He arrived at Bree, spent a day resting there at the inn of the prancing pony, oddly, it was the same inn that Frodo Baggins had come to on the adventure that led to the destruction of the one ring and the ending of the evil named Sauron.

Two days later found him stumbling into the inn in Hobbiton, many of the hobbits there moved back away from him surreptitiously not wanting to be involved in whatever business he was about, others just ignored him.

He sat, ordered a drink, and soon passed out.

He woke several days later, found himself clean and dressed in a gown for sleeping, his gear, on a nearby chair and table had been also cleaned and repaired, he got up carefully, marveling that he wasn't in pain or hurting and examined his gear, the work was remarkable, whomever had done the work was skilled to say the least, even his sword and dagger had been cleaned up and properly sharpened.

Soon dressed, he stepped out of his room to discover he was still at the inn in Hobbiton, In the common room of the inn he was greeted pleasantly and when he asked what he owed he received a pleasant surprise, someone had already settled any debts he had to the inn.

Tell me asked the innkeeper after a pleasant meal, where might I find a fellow by the name of Samwise Gamgee? I have a package I was sent to deliver to him.

The innkeeper told him the address and a brief instruction on how to get there, then bid him a good day when he left to finish his task.

Soon, arriving at the Gamgee household he delivered the package to Samwise then turned and headed back to the inn to stay another night or two before heading back to his own home city.

In the Gamgee household.

Samwise sat about the living room with his family as he opened the package, when he opened it a massive jewel fell out and hit the floor with a clatter.

A letter within the package read, as promised by contract, this is 1/10 share of the treasures found on Frodo's journey and the subsequent reclaiming of the mountain, as he is not present, you, as his representative have been sent the item instead.

Never let it be said that dwarves do not uphold their end of a contract, we wish you a long life and good health.

The Gamgee household celebrated long into the night that evening.

At the inn after keeping his promise, the warrior sat about in the common hall at the inn, politely greeting any who spoke to him, complimenting a few of the lovely hobbit women, and remarking how good the food and drink of the inn was.

Before long the warrior found himself with an audience that wanted to hear more about the world outside of the shire so he happily obliged their curiosity.

Next day he began his return journey home.

[A side not to this tale]

A little over a year later the warrior had returned, this time with a wagon with what he had and treasured with him.

For him, the peace and good nature of the hobbits appealed to him, while he had no intention of settling in Hobbiton itself, but had through a broker purchased a small plot of land just off the edge of the shire and settled there.

The peace of the Hobbits, their ways and love of food and family had struck him deeply, so deeply this was the place he was putting down roots, ending his days as a wanderer and blade for hire.

The place he would make his home.


End file.
